ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Secret Weapon
Some points that may need editing There are a two points in the walkthrough of this article that a San d'Orian may want to edit. I've only done Windurstian missions thus far, so I don't know if there are any peculiarities that San d'Orians have to go through.. The first point is the parenthetical phrase in the fourth bullet. Would there really be any reason to zone again before being able to officially receive the mission? You already have to zone out of Chateau d'Oraguille to reach any gate guard, correct? I find it hard to believe that you would need to leave the chateau, talk to a gate guard, zone, and talk to a gate guard again. The second point is in the last bullet. Do you really need to speak to specifically Endracion to finish your mission? Or can you finish the mission by speaking to any of the gate guards? --Ivrai 05:45, 18 October 2007 (UTC) I would reccommend after the intial contact to pull back out of the circle, this way if you die you may RR, rest and resume. Rieul 22:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) It is recommended that you have a SCH or BLM with Sleepga II, a Bard, or a BLU. The BLM or SCH should run in and Elemental Seal/Focalization + Sleepga II the orcs. The order of the BCNM should be Warmachine, Warmachine, PLD, DRG, wyvern, RNG. (Confirmed you do not have to kill the wyvern to win). It is not a good idea to do this fight on Lightsday if using a BLM or SCH to sleep. There will be a lot of partial resists, causing the BLM to become very popular with the orcs. Likewise, it is probably not a good idea on Darksday if using a BRD. --Elwynn 13:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Recommend new testimonials for lvl80's since new cap at 80. Zyraxas Testimonials :* Trio by a 75 THF/NIN 75 BST/WHM 75 RDM/BLM, done without difficulty, RDM slept the Orcs, while BST using CC and THF engage the machines one by one, but the RNG Orc almost one shot RDM, so its best to take RNG after done with the machines. :* Easily Duoed Sam/War Rdm/Blm, Sleepga Start, Warmachine > Warmachine > PLD > DRG > PET > RNG, no threat. ;* Easily Duoed by SAM/DNC BRD/RDM. BRD Horde Lullaby off the start and kept songs up on the SAM. SAM was easily able to solo a mob if he did not have any links. If the BRD needs space for sleeps, run back towards the entrance as the initial Horde Lullaby should have every mob with hate on him. Never a problem :* RDM/BLM and THF/NIN easy fight no problems :* RDM/BLM and BRD/WHM are excellent in this fight with a Ninja tank, can cover sleeping and healing easily. :* This fight can be duoed by a RDM/NIN and BST/NIN or NIN/WAR or PUP/WAR or /NIN. :* This fight can be duoed by a PLD/DNC and a BLM/WHM. :* This fight can be duoed by a PLD/WAR and a WHM/SCH without too much difficulty :* This fight can be duoed by a PLD/RDM and a WHM/SMN with difficulty and skill. :* PLD/NIN and NIN/DNC can also duo this fight with a little struggle. :* Duoable with two PLD/RDMs; 1 PLD taking the 3 Clan Reaper Mobs (keeping Jagidbod of Clan Reaper at a distance for only ranged attacks), the other PLD taking Clan Wolf. Kill the Warmachines first since they have under 2,000HP, then Darokbok of Clan Reaper and Derakbak of Clan Wolf solo leaving Jagidbod of Clan Reaper last for both to attack incase either PLD falters from Eagle Eye Shot. :* Solo as 82RDM/BLM Completed on first attempt.No real danger, standard kite/nuke strategy. Finished with 9 minutes remaining. Eagle Eye Shot didn't even break Stoneskin.Bjoern {Formerly of Remora} :* Very easy 75RDM/BLU solo, the only real danger is running out of time (Took me 3 attempts to complete it within the time limit). :* Solo 75RDM/BLU, keeping most monsters slept, using joyeuse, tav taco and reasonable melee gear cleared in 16 mins. :* Solo 75RDM/WAR using same strat as RDM/BLU. :* Easily Duoable with a mithra DRG/BLU (198 mp) and mithra DRG/WHM (252 mp) with standard AF drachen armets, just had the DRG/BLU tank the entire fight with cocoon and protectra II, DRG/BLU used couerl sub, hundred fists was cake, spammed blue magic headbutt & footkick. DRG/WHM spammed dia. Used Angon volley and penta thrusts for finale. Finished fight with 35 mp and 148 mp. :* Soloable by 75BLM with some difficulty. :soloable by 99sam/49mnk if planned well :* Soloable by 90BLM with no difficulty. Manawall Manafont spam AoE's. Just make sure the RNG (Jagidbod) is in range of the target. Can do the sleep method, but what fun is that :P --WS46290 21:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : --- I disagree with the above. I tested this method today with a THF friend to stand and watch (and it so happens, to finish it. -_-;;) Using repeated -ga IIIs without sleeping them, the orcs rapidly penetrated the Mana Wall to drain my MP (Over 1200 MP at start), which dropped the Mana Wall though Manafont was still active. I killed the Wyvern and two warmachines, leaving the others at about 30% health. However, this method's definitely not advisable. I had HQ staves, decent gear (INT +52) and had Ice spikes/SS/etc up at the beginning as well, so definitely not "no difficulty" for an average player, likely a lot of luck involved rather than just to 'spam AoE's' as stated. User:Guankim : --- The 90BLM/45RDM solo is very feasible, however, I took a different approach. Zone in, buff, pop Manawall (incl. Ice Spikes & Phalanx) and open with ES Sleepga. If you have a good gear set, Sleepga should be enough. Take the PLD down first (Took me 2 nukes, Blizz 5 and Fire 5) by then the rest should have 5-15 sec before waking up. When they do, run down the ramp a bit, leaving the RNG. Pop Manafont and Firaja/Waterja/Aeroja, killing the rest, leaving only the RNG. Stoneskin & convert (even though Manawall should still be up) nuke the RNG with Blizz & Fire 5 again. Very easy, just take your time and strategize! -Queenie (Leviathan) :* Soloable by 75PLD/RDM with no problems. :* Soloable by 75RDM/NIN with a bit of difficulty and skill. :* Soloable by 75SMN/WHM with a lot of difficulty and skill. :* Easily duoed by skilled 75PLD/RDM and 75SAM/DNC; PLD/RDM runs in first aggroing all mobs, SAM/DNC picks off the Warmachines one at a time, then proceed to duo the same target, we took down Jagidbod of Clan Reaper > Darokbok of Clan Reaper > Derakbak of Clan Wolf. :* Trioable by a 75BLM/WHM, 75RDM/BLU, 75THF/NIN with ease. :* Duoed by 75RDM/BLM and 75SAM/NIN little difficulty, RDM used Taco and SAM Sushi XxPhazexX 17:42, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :* Confirmed soloable by PLD/RDM. Took 3 yagudo drinks a persikos au lait and reraise in with me, but none were needed. Cleared with 9 minutes remaining. 05:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloable by 75BLU/NIN with a little skill. Ran in, actinic burst > yawn as both war machines resisted soporific, also be sure to get the ranger who likes to stand out of the way. Disseverment > hysteric barrage took down a warmachine, and then just stand around for a few seconds while disseverment recast is up and repeat on the next warmachine. Reblink, wait for mobs to wake and then actinic burst > soporific and rest. Repeat this as many times as needed, even pld stayed slept for the full length of time. I left pld to last so I could use him for MP drainkiss. Basically just continually sleep and rest until you're fit to burn down another orc, was over in 15 minutes. --Blazza 18:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :* San d'Oria mission 7-2 "Secret Weapons" Is duoable by DRG75/BLU37(for Cocoon, and healing wyvern support) and WHM74/BLM37(for sleep). The DRG had used Yagudo drinks and Tavzanian tacos, the WHM didn't have any food. What we did was: First the WHM would elemental seal + Sleepga the middle orc to sleep the mobs, then run way back near the Burning circle while the drg takes one of the warmachines. When the mobs awoke, I was at the burning circle already and so the mobs chased after me. The second warmachine(the one that wasn't claimed) ran after me, and lost hate and went back to the burning circle, but the DRG had already killed the first warmachine, so the second one coming back was no problem. Now, at first there were only 2 orcs on their way to me and they were too far apart to both be hit by sleepga. And then the third orc came near me. What I did was juggle sleep them. If one awoke , I would sleep, and so on and so on while the DRG killed the mobs, in the order or Warmachine > Warmachine > RNG > PLD > DRG, and have the WHM sleep the wyvern. Once the DRG is down the BCNM is over. :* SMN Solo: I decided to try and solo this on smn, it took me a few attempts to get down the strat i would use to win, but here it is. When you get into the bcnm, buff up with reraise and stoneskin, run to the edge of the bcnm, and set shiva on the middle one(pld), use sleepga as soon as shiva hits, and release, then summon garuda, she should go for one of the warmachines as they resisted sleep(all but once when it landed on one of them), hit retreat and she will go for the other one, kill off the 2 warmachines before the rest of them wake, then leave the bc area and die. reraise as soon as they are out of agro range. rest till you unweak and get about 800~900 mp. go back to the bc, summon shiva and sleepga again, the pld resisted the 2nd sleepga most of the time, but the time it didnt was the time I won, if the pld resists, set garuda onto it, if it doesnt, set garuda onto the drg. kill the dragoon(ignore the wyvern, it will depop) then die to the other 2 orcs(if the pld reists, then kill that instead). after this, go back and sleepga again, and kill either the pld or drg(whichever is alive). if the rng wakes up while your killing, keep stoneskin on yourself and blink, and cure when needed, once the pld(or drg) is dead, kill the rng(may need ele siphon if low on mp). The attempt that i won was on windsday, so i had 1mp/tick garuda with the -2perp headpeice and af2 body, I took yag drinks, but used them all on previous attempts, so no meds are needed to win this bcnm, however if its not windsday, or you dont have af2 body, I would recomend yags. Astral Flow was not needed. I won the BCNM in 24mins 43seconds. Haunted 12:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :* PLD/DNC: This is soloable by a (very lucky) PLD/DNC. I totally abused Hercules' Ring, but it is possible. The first things I did were Reprisal and Sentinel. After Reprisal wore I used Invincible. Shortly there after I spammed Cure III. I had a storage of TP then to spam Curing Waltz II, dropping down to 100TP and then used Vorpal Blade which finished the first Warmachine. Next I used Fealty and Rampart. After that I repeated the cycle of spamming Cures in between waltzes. I would try to get as close back down to 100% TP before using a weaponskill. Also, if you have below 500 HP; I would strongly suggest you use Waltzes in favor of Cures, as they cannot be interrupted. Shield Mastery and Joyeuse are key ingredients. In the end the RNG hit me for a 401 damage EES while is was at around 80% HP. (I only had about 500 HP at the time) :* Soloed 90 PLD/DNC. Not as difficult as above at 90 and dual wielding w/ Enlight, Flash, Sentinel and Phalanx used. Started on War Machines which go down fastest. Went for DRG next and took out its wyvern when called. Next went for RNG which was a mistake because EES lowered my hp so badly I almost didn't recover. I did though and killed PLD last. I would suggest taking RNG last if doing this job. Fought without food/drinks. High def gear equipped. :* Trio'd by 75 RNG/NIN, THF/NIN, and DNC/NIN. We focused on the War Machines, since they have low HP...took them out without much trouble, and switched to the PLD. Took him out without much fuss, then switched to the DRG. Once Dragoon was down, RNG one shotted the Wyvern (lol) and then we all tackled the RNG. DNC died to an Eagle Eye Shot due to being a little low on HP, but as long as your party beats everything, you will get credit for the completion. All in all, a joke except for the freak Eagle Eye shot, very easy fight. - Effedup 02:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :* 75 RDM/PLD solod with care, with tav tacos and decent gear (Scorpion Harness, Duelist's Chapeau, Jelly Ring, Joyeuse, Genbu's Shield), beware of Eagle Eye Shot if this goes off while others are awake it could mean doom. :* 75 RDM/PLD soloed it easily with average gear, with compulsure making a huge difference. All sleep was unresisted even when casting with melee gear. War marchine does pretty poor melee damage, so leave them unslept while you cycle through Sleep and Sleep II on DRG, PLD and RNG. Kill order is War Machine x2, Dragoon, PLD and RNG. Save Sentinel for when things go wrong. Fight down the ramp to give yourself more time when the mobs wake up. Should be able to kill off both war machine and Dragoon before convert. Keep stoneskin up and HP high when killing RNG. Cleared in 21 minutes. 29 Jan 2010 :* 75SAM/DNC and 75RDM/BLM duoed somewhat easily. SAM started with a warmachine and RDM was KO'd immediately after her 2nd Sleepga. RDM re-raised and was ok the rest of the fight. Both warmachines went down, then PLD. PLD used Invincible and Cure IVs, he took the longest. Then Dragoon went down, followed by his wyvern. Ranger was extremely easy with Meikyo Shisui. RDM had to re-sleep them several times and heal MP in between sleep and cures. SAM used Desperate Flourish to aid RDM. --Soulinafishbowl 07:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :* 75SAM/37DNC SOLO I went in wearing hagun and parry/evasion gear (boxer's mantle, askar body/gloves, myn haidate+1 etc), used reraise and meditate, and then used opo necklace/sleep pots to 200% tp, then waited for meditate to recharge. targeting the right most war machine I engaged popped seigan/third eye and ran in, using sekkanoki, I made a darkness chain to kill the first warmachine. I then used meikyo shisui and killed the second warmachine with another darkness chain and fired off meditate again. Now there were just the three orcs left, I ran to safe spot and used tachi: gekko on the paladin, at which point he fired off invincible. I had been focusing on taking the two machines out so my health was pretty low, I switched to soboro and targeted the dragoon but my health was too low and I died. I reraised and rested to full after raise sickness wore. I was able to take out the paladin and I got the Dragoon to 43% hp when my internet died... when I logged back in my time had run out and I was kicked out of the fight with 173 hp. I intend to try again after my two hour recharges, I'll post an update if I do. --Ferth 14:40, March 08, 2010 --edit Second try was successful. :* 75DNC/37NIN Solo. Not sure how I'd have fared otherwise, but went in with just Signet and the full set of Mog Tablet Kupowers (Thanks Adventurer Appreciation). NFR'd 3 steps, put up shadows, and went in and started on the war machines. Moved out of RNG's range so that I could minimize amount of melee attackers. Used Fan Dance early in the fight to keep damage down. Once both Warmachines were down, started on the Drg. Killed Wyvern when it popped, and finished off Drg. Switched to Saber Dance and moved onto Pld, and then Rng. Fight was fairly easy. Used Waltzes as needed. --Amovorite May 12th, 2010 :* This fight can be duoed by a BLU/NIN and a RDM/BLM. ES+sleepga and blu Dissevmerment & Hysteric barrage on both machines and they will be dead or near dead then focus on Orcs and full attack. Just be sure to have shadows up againts Rng since his 2h made me 800dmg with 17% physical dmg reduction. Geist Wall & Actinc burst are useful in order to remove hate from sleeper. :* Solo by 85 MNK/DNC. Boosted up for Chi Blast, hit a Warmachine, macroed my gear back in and equipped Retaliators, used Counterstance and Focus. Chakra'ed early as it wa s alittle dicey with five attackers, but after the first two were down it wasn't much of a contest. --Dziuk 04:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo by 82 RDM/BLU. Taco, Cocoon and other buffs reached 747 Defense and with gear had PDT -31%. Completion time 11min 45sec. --Discordant 02:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by 85BST/42NIN with Dipper Yuly. Used about 3 Pet Food Zetas to be safe and had no problems. :* SMN Solo: I followed the same strategy as Haunted (the smn who soloed above), I finished with 29min, he says the wyvern would depop and it didnt, since i wasnt counting on that I wasted some time killing it. I didnt use any items or 2hr. Oh, and please take care when u go kill the PLD, I didnt pay attention and i BP'd once when he had invincible on! That made me waste precious time too. November 2, 2010 :* This fight can be won solo by a 73DRG/BLU if you're up to the challenge. I used Pescatora, had physical damage -18%, and as much HP+ and def+ gear as I could find. I ended up with around 1400hp max on my Taru, and needed all of it for the higher healing breath triggers. Also take some form of reraise and 3+ yag drinks depending on your race. Put up RR, cocoon, and pull the mobs out of the circle area in case you need to die and Reraise. Start with the Warmachines, and be ready to drop LOTS of cures at the start. It takes some luck and excellent timing with your cure triggers, but gradually gets easier, especially once the warmachines are dead. If you die, you can still RR, rest, and finish the fight if you've managed to kill at least one warmachine. Once they are out of the way, tackle the DRG (eliminate his wyvern as soon as he calls it), then move on to the PLD. By this point you can start swapping in your usual solo gear over the HP/def/physical reduction gear (and you'll need a better lance for the PLD anyways to keep hate off your wyvern). It's a relatively straightforward fight from this point onwards. Make sure you fight the Ranger out of the circle, so that you can RR and finish the fight if EES one-shots you. It did about 680 to me, which left me barely alive - I super jumped and cured myself while my Wyvern tanked a couple hits. Note that you're going to be very tight on time if you die and RR twice in this fight. - Ooka 05:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd as THF90/DNC45 with little difficulty, with the only time I was in danger was when the RNG used EES which brought me to red HP, but my HP was yellow or white most of the fight otherwise. I had full evasion gear on (with my total eva being at around 535, might've been more than enough but I didn't wanna take any chances), and in the beginning I was spamming bloody bolts and Curing Waltz III mostly, until both the Warmachines were dead, then I could relax a little, I also kept Drain Samba II up at all times, and also didn't use any WS to conserve TP for cures. The order I went in was the two Warmachines, DRG, Wyvern, RNG, PLD. 4RM0 08:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :* Easy solo as DNC90/NIN45 took out the War machines first then the Reaper then Wolf, I totally ignored his DRG and went straight for the RNG. kept Fan Dance up the whole fight hp only went in the red once, took about 15 min. --Krista Green Navarrete 14:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :* Solo'd with little difficulty on 90 PUP/DNC. Used WHM frame, and deploy'd him on the nearest orc before engaging. Was able to hold his own with Cure 6 to let me kill one warmachine and almost the second as well. Deus Ex Automata and Role Reversal we used 3 times and 1 time, respectively; won in 6 minutes. Eagle Eye Shot was by far the worst (brought me to about 35% as a taru), so save the ranger for last. Never used any of the DNC abilities. --KingOfZeal 22:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :* SMN85/SCH42 Solo - Easily soloed using Shiva. Send her in against the center Orc and use Sleepga - Retreat. While the Orcs sleep the Warmachines will follow Shiva back towards you. Rush one of them, finish it off it lives, then work on the last one. You should have enough time to quickly Elemental Siphon before bringing out Shiva again to take on the waking Orcs. Use Sleepga - Retreat on the Paladin and Dragoon. The ranger will be hanging back, and Shiva will auto-attack him once he shoots an arrow at you. Finish him off next. By the time he's dead, you may need to Sleepga the dragoon again while you finish off the paladin. If the paladin is Invincible when your BP:Rage is up, use Heavenly Strike if you have it. Your MP might be a little low by the time you're left with the Dragoon, but you can Astral Flow your way through it easily at this point. The dragoon will summon a wyvern at half-health, but you don't need to beat it to win the fight. Sleep it or ignore it at your leisure. Just solo'd this 90THF/45DNC. Used full evasion gear to start out. took out one orc, moved to the next one. after killing DRG and PLD orcs, I switched to TP build gear then took out the two warmachines. Then finished off the RNG orc. didn't bother attacking the Dragoon. it was relatively simple. just watch your TP carefully. Drain Samba II, and use box step to get finishers for reverse flourish. Curing Waltz III when HP gets below 800 and you're good! took me 12 mins 13sec. -Kilikopla Soloed this as 90 nin/dnc. Just soloed this on monk99/dnc49 with relic hands +2 and rest of gear was empy +2. Was easy, first run made mistake of trying to kill rng with low hp, EES did me in. On 2nd run, I boosted 5-6 times and chi-blasted dragoon and ran back out in case of death (not necessary, but caution over foolhardy bravery). Fought dragoon NM, then auto targetted wyvern. After both of those down, I fought warmachines (not sure which one was first, but didn't matter), and followed up with pld NM. Used formless strikes just as he used invincible and made sure I was at full hp when he went down. Had tp, so turned and ws'd rng, he EES'd for 1749 of my hp, but since I had 2106 hp at the time (used sole sushi +1 for added str, acc and hp), I was still up. I finished him off with 350-450 hp at end. Was a simple fight, didn't get hit much after drg was down, so wasn't hard at all. Just make sure your hp is full or close to it when engaging ranger NM . -Squallviii Sylph * This is a painless cakewalk as RDM99/NIN. Sleep II the PLD, Sleep the RNG, Break one of the warmachines. Used Circle Blade on the DRG every time I reached 100%TP; this took care of the wyvern and the remaining warmachine. After finishing off the DRG, I dusted off the warmachine that had been petrified, then Silenced the PLD and used my multiattack and en-spells to continue inflicting melee damage even through his Invincible. By then the RNG was busy missing me; Paralyze II and Requiescat finished the job. Gear selection: Firmament, Khadga (DMG31 2-4 hit version), Brego Helm, Bibiki Seashell, Spectacles, Aredan Earring, Suppanomimi, Dux Scale Mail, Estoqueur's Gantherots +1, Tamas Ring, Spiral Ring, Estoqueur's Cape, Duelist's Belt, Estoqueur's Fuseau +1, Estoqueur's Houseaux +1. I'm sure my more melee-centric setup would have been even faster. —Zerobandwidth (talk) 02:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC)